spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Egg on Shell
It was the fourth day of Snail School, and Gary just couldn't stop thinking on what would happen today. Then he slithered over and grabbed his lunch box which had a note from SpongeBob: 'Dear Gary, afterschool remember to turn off the TV because Mr. Krabs is running for mayor and he doesn't want it on anymore because he says as the new mayor he says money is a fish, or just to imagine it like that and I think you get the point now. Love, SpongeBob! P.S, don't be late for school'. Gary sighed. SpongeBob was always sending notes in from the Krusty Krab mailbox to the Pineapple House, and it was annoying. Gary slithered off to Snail School. When he got to Room two, he saw Sadie putting on makeup. Sadie: Oh Gary, your early today. Gary: Meow. Sadie was probably surprised because Gary was never early for school, but today he was because Martha had started a new egg fad and he didn't want to miss it during lunch. Then Martha came over. Martha: Meow Meow. Martha was obviously saying 'Wish me good luck on that egg'. Sadie: Rap it up, class! All the snails sat on the blue carpet, which they loved, except for Binkin and The Bad Boys. Binkin: Ay' lady, we don't sit on little snail rugs, k? I'd rather go to the first grade room 'stead of this pre-school dump. Bad Snail Boys: Yeah! Sadie gave the Bad Snail Boys and angry look. Sadie: Time out for all of you, we do not interrupt during class! Gary grinned in there direction, because he was happy they had to get a 5- minute timeout as usaul. Scar: Find, but we won't be doing it again. Binkin: (In a quiet voice) Your a just makin' everything worse! Tussel: I'll get them back, boss. I will, I promise. Binkin: (Pointing at Tuseel) You better, or - Sadie: Boys! Next is the bench if you continue talking. Gary once again grinned in the direction. Gary was glad those boys were getting what they deserved. Gary was also glad he got to sit next to his bets friends Martha and Brad instead of those bad boys. Binkiin: Ay! Lady! Where is the clock? Sadie: When the clock reaches 8:30 am, which is in three minutes, you buys can sit on the carpet or the cold bench.' Gary did not grin in there direction this time. He laughed in tiny bits without them seeing. Martha and brad were laughing too, like normal snail's did. When lunch time came, the Big Bad Boys sat across from Gary, Martha, and Brad. Martha: Meow Meow? Martha was asking if they were reading to take there eggs out. Gary: Meow! Brad: Yes, yes I am. Binkin: Ay! Ready. Scar: Yeah, I guess so. Tuseel: I'm a' ready. Martha was first to take her egg out. She was a cracker. Crackers cracked the eggs on there shell. Brad and the Bad Boys were crackers too, but Gary choose Slitherrer. Slitherers got to slither over the egg to make it crack on there shell. Gary: Meow Meow. Gary slithered through his egg, and finally picked it up with his mouth. When he dropped it on his shell, everyone in the cafetiria gasped. Scar: Egg On Shell. Hey guys, we should text with our phones about this. The Bad Boys having phones at age 2 in a half? This had to be a big nightmare. But when Binkin's ringtone went, and Gary actually FELT an egg slither down his shell, he could tell this was NO dream! Binkin: I'm gonna upload this. (After uploading) Ha! Dat's what you get, betty- a boop! Gary felt a loud whispers, until the school principal Mr. Spleen came over. Mr. Spleen: Oh Gary. Now we have to wash your shell! As Mr. Spleen walked him to the ofice, Gary thought over what must've happened. SpongeBob must've put a raw egg in his lunch, and only boiled eggs can crack. That's what must have happened! And on his fourth day too. That SpongeBob! Always finding a way to ruin his what was thought out to be perfect day. Mr. Spleen set him down in the patients room and ran water over a towel as he washed the shell, and took it off of Gray. Gary: Meow? Mr. Spleen: I'm trying to hurry, Gary. This shell can be a little sticky afterwards, and it's ok. Mr. Spleen put down Gary's shell. Then SpongeBob came in, all swetty. SpongeBob: I had to take a day off of work to see my little snail. Gary did not even meow. He was too upset with SpongeBob to say a word. Mr. Spleen: As I told you over the phone, he had a little accident with his shell. SpongeBob: Oh well. I could see if my best friend Patrick could try to clean his shell. Mr. Spleen: Oh, I already took care of that. It may be a little sticky, but put some spray on it and it will be as normal as it was before. SpongeBob picked up Gary. SpongeBob: Come on, Gary. Mrs. Puff offered to drive us back home. Gary still did not speak. When they got to the boat, Mrs. Puff buckled SpongeBob up and drove. Mrs. Puff: You do know why I didn't let you drive SpongeBob, don't you? Gary fell asleep in the boat. From Snail School to the Pineapple was 2 miles. When the 2 miles were done, SpongeBob woke Gary up. SpongeBob: (Whispering) Gary, this counts as a nap. Gary opened his own door and got out. That SpongeBob, wrecking his fads like that. Gary: Meow Meow? Gary felt he had all rights to ask SpongeBob why he did such a mean thing SpongeBob: Oh Gary, I was in a rush to get an egg because I had 3 angry customers and Squidward that were yelling at me for orders, so I suppose I kind of got a little carried away and just gave you a raw egg. Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: I know, I know. But I can't be prepared for ever fad. Category:Episodes